


Sunshine

by dreamsofspike



Category: House, MD - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was really trying to protect him, all along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

He passes the conference room, and House's office -- which is no longer House's office at the moment -- at least twice a day. It's so strange to see someone else sitting at House's desk, someone else leading the team in the differentials... even if it _is_ only Foreman.

He thinks back to that night, years ago, when he explained away his cruel lie to his friend, telling House that he wanted him to believe himself fallible, because he didn't want him flying to close to the sun... didn't want his wings to melt.

He sits at his desk, his head in his hands, and can't keep a few of the tears from falling.

His intentions were good. He never meant for House to get hurt. He was only trying to protect him from himself.

_Someone should have protected him from me._

He didn't want House to think too much of his own talents, to think himself infallible only to be let down later by his own high hopes.

He also didn't mean to be the one to deliver the blow that knocked him into a tailspin, swirling down to crash on the rocks anyway.

_But I did. I left him, just when he needed me most. I was so concerned with him knowing that his behavior was not okay... I didn't stop to think about whether or not_ he _was okay._

Three months... three months, and he'll be out... and I'll have another chance to screw it up...

But I won't.


End file.
